Daddy Yondu
by TheWritersJournal
Summary: Sometimes the toughest guys can be greatest dads.


It a early afternoon in the Ravagers ship. The ships leader Yondu was in a special room looking at his most precious cargo. It wasn't credits or gems. Hell, not even gold. The thing was more precious than anything in the whole entire ship. In this special little room lies Yondu and his mates six month old daughter Destiny. And she was truely the sight to look at. The little Centaurian had a cute short fin,blue skin with pink cheeks,and the prettiest red eyes you have ever seen. And she was wearing a mini version of the Ravangers outfit that her father picked out.

Yondu picked up his little treasure and placed her on his chest. Listening her tiny breathes. "You know your the best damn thing I ever had in my life little missy." He whispered. "Hell even great." Yondu than started to rub her back. "And I can't imagine a life without you or your mom my little angel." The new father placed a kiss on top of her head making her giggle. That made Yondu heart melt like ice on a hot summers day.

"Yondu?" The man turned his head and saw his first mate and Destiny Godfather Kraglin at the door. "Yes Krags?" The man stood straight and said"You have some company here to see you and Destiny."He told him. "Company?" Yondu looked at him with confusion.Just than Yondu heard a booming voice coming out from the door way.

"Yo, Yondu! Where you at?! Can't a guy get the chance to meet his new sister?!" His former apprentice Peter Quill shouted with excitement. Causing Destiny to cry. And made Yondu angry. "Quill you jackass! You made my little angel cry!" He yelled. But, that only makes his daughter wail even louder.

"Oh, sweetie daddy sorry please don't cry." He bounce her trying to calm the baby down. He can't stand seeing his little one like this. After a few secounds the young Centaurian calm down and buried her face into fathers chest. Making Yondu to hug her a little tighter. 'I'm so freaking blessed right now.' He thought. Than Yondu saw Peter right in front of him with a guilty look on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you boy? You can't just barge in like a damn lunatic. She's baby for crying out loud. Not a freaking teenager." He scowled. "Yondu I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare her. I was just excited that all." He apologize. The Centaurian than looked behind Quill and saw his crew wasn't with him.

"Hey, where's Greenie,Big Boy, and, the rest of the Jackass crew?" Yondu asks. "Gamora is training. Drax is doing some weird alien meditation. Rocket is fixing the ship. And mini Groot I have no idea." He told his former boss. Yondu just rolled his eyes at the Terran. Quill heard a tiny yawn coming from Yondu chest. Peter looked at his new sister with awe

"How can you make something so cute and tiny?" Peter said amazed. The older man just give him a dirty look. As Peter was fixing to tickle her little cheek. Yondu smacked his hand away from his daughter. "Keep your dirty Terran ass away from my snuggle buggle."The Centaurian scowled protectively. Peter looked directly at Yondu and snorted. "Snuggle buggle? Man your kid is gonna be teased if you said that in front of her future friends." He than started to laugh. "Keep laughing and you be tased right in front of her. I mean it." Yondu threaten.

"Do that and you be sleeping with the crew tonight." Both men looked at the door and saw Yondu mate Luna standing in the doorway. She was a slender Centaurian female with curves that can make any man bow to their knees. Her fin was long and red as a ruby. Yondu saw Quill drooling at his mate.

He than smack him on the side of the head. Making Quill jump back to reality. "Owe man what was that for?"Pete groan in pain. "Drool again and I really would tased you ass. I don't care if I really do sleep with the crew." He hissed. "Okay I wouldn't jeez." Peter groan and started rubbing the back of his head. Luna just rolled her eyes at the two goof balls right in front of her. She than looked at the Terran right in front of her. "So this is the famous Star Lord I been hearing about?"

Peter smiled in glee. Finally in a long time people called his nickname correctly. "Yep. That's me." He said proudly. Puffing out his chest with pride. "So what have you heard mi lady?" He asks. "I heard you got your butt kicked by a rodent and a talking tree." She told him. Peter almost chocked on air and looked at Yondu with the 'What the heck?' look. All Yondu did was smirked and silently laughing at him.

Destiny was tired of not getting attention and started to whine. All three of the adults chuckled at the her frustration. "We didn't forget about you sweetness." Her father whispered. "Come Yondu let me hold her. I mean I'm basically her older brother." Peter said eagerly. But, Yondu wouldn't give up without a fight. "Again I'm not letting you touching her." He growled. Luna walked over and place her hand on her mates shoulder. "Yondu it's only fair." The older Centaurian sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But, if you drop her or make her cry your ass is mine boy." He points out. Peter nodded and carefully took her from her fathers arms. "Hey little girl. I'm your big fun loving brother Pete." The little Centaurian just looked at him with a curious eyes. Wondering who this guy is. Peter just looked at her with awes. He can't believe he had a little sister. And a smoken hot mom."So Quill?" Peter looked at Yondu. "Yeah Yond?" He questioned. "When are you and that green lady gonna get me some grandkids?" Peter turned completely white and red. Not know how to respond.


End file.
